


Super Archer Episode 101: The Limerian Entity

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Another in the 'bad' fanfic series





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This takes off from Super Archer. Short and Silly.  


* * *

Captain's Log: We've arrived at the Limerian home world to destroy a life form terrorizing the people in the capitol city.

President: I'll take you to the monster's last known location. 

They beam to a deserted city street. The away team is immediately accosted by a horrible smell.

Archer: *Cough* *Cough* What is that?

Malcolm: Look Captain, over there.

Archer: It couldn't be...

Trip: That's the biggest pile of s*** I've ever seen.

President: The monster buried an entire building in its waste. 47 people suffocated before we could rescue them.

Archer: My God...

T'Pol: Captain, I hear something approaching.

The ground began to shake. Soon everyone heard the ground shaking.

Malcolm: It's a giant...

Archer: ... Porthos.

The skyscraper sized Porthos hiked his leg and peed on the side of a building. 

T'Pol: Jonathan. Jonathan, you are dreaming.

Super Archer awoke in the arms of T'Pol. Both were naked beneath the covers.

Archer: I had the strangest dream.

T'Pol: I know. I experienced it through our bond. 

Archer: Are you tired?

T'Pol: No.

Archer: We've got three hours before our shifts begin. Want to do something to pass the time?

T'Pol: What do you have in mind?

Archer: I'll show you.


End file.
